eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP./@comment-24431601-20150115015650
Carl skipped along happily with the Wither Skeleton, destroying every block he landed on, but jumping for another skip before he fell. Eventually, they both stopped in front of a village. "yay!" Carl exclaimed joyfully. "those guys all look fun! well, except him..." Carl pointed to a figure different than the rest. He was quite a bit taller than them, but clearly still a human. But that may have been hard to tell. His black armor was covered in demonic spikes imitating horns, and had intricate patterns painted with the blood of countless beings he'd slain in an arena long ago. Some were simple twisting lines, others formed symbolic sigils. The most impressive was a design on the large, metal blocks in his hands, depicting the world burning in an apocalypse under the Sunset Eclipse. The blocks themselves had similar, curved spikes on the corners, and straight spikes across the edges. But the blunt damage they could do was far greater, and the blood they shed either way was the reason all mice had come to fear the name: Khan. (Wither Skeleton might know him, or might not. On one hand, Khan is one of the beings who was actually real from the start, and hence is the highest ranking of Painting's minions. On the other hand, Wither Skeleton doesn't rea;ly serve Painting, but rather Herobrine, I assume.) "Green horse!" He said. But his speaking was loud, enhanced by its echoing through his armor. The head was clearly shaped to appear as a demon, and it seemed even the eyes were covered with this design; it was a mystery how the wearer was even able to see through it. "You intruding in the base of Master Paintman! Leave or die!" "hahaha! learn some grammar!" Carl laughed, his very speaking lacking capitals. "who is paintman? wait... who am i again? who are YOU anyway?" "They call me The Storm." Khan replied, using the nickname (title) Painting had given him. "They also call me jerk, moron, idiot, etcetera. I don't know why they call me etcetera, but there are a lot of things I don't know." Khan began to march towards Carl. It was a slow march, but it made "thump!" noises as he stepped. It also seemed to damage the blocks he walked beneath, but certainly not break them. "But there are some things I do know, one of which is that you will dread my name forever." His march sped up. Carl was oblivious to the meaning of this. "All will dread my name forever! And that name!" He stopped. "Is!" Here it comes... "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" His roar always seemed to shake the earth, as he yelled, he hurled one of his blocks out. Too fast for Carl to dodge, it hit him, and, surprisingly, flung him through the air until he hit a tree, the block he hit being destroyed, the rest of the tree floating in the air Minecraft style. "owwwww!" Carl said. "that was not nice. you dont have a nice name either. i like carl better!" Carl stood up and gallapped towards Khan. Khan marched faster until it seemed like a run. A jumped in the air, holding his blocks one outstretched and the other behind him as though about to throw a punch with them. Carl leapt up and did the same. (ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR ULTIMATE BRUTE VS ULTIMATE BRUTE?!)